The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing printed articles, such as generally flat flexible printed articles, and which includes measuring the thickness of the articles as they are transported in succession along a path of travel.
Methods and apparatus of this type are known from EP-A-0 897 887 and EP-A-0 479 717, and corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,119,358 and 5,154,279, respectively. By means of a thickness measuring device, the thickness of each printed article transported past it by means of a conveying device is measured. A measured signal produced in the process is supplied to a control device which, in order to control the thickness of the printed article, compares the measured signal with a desired range. If the measured thickness of a printed article lies outside the tolerance range, this article is classified as incomplete or as defective and separated out.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the known method and the known apparatus for extended use.